


Let’s Do This Again

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: I was in pain writing this and now you are too, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Hearts are broken but put back together.





	Let’s Do This Again

“Q, I love you but we wouldn’t choose each other in this lifetime.” Eliot saw Quentin’s heart shatter as he spoke. 

 

But he was right. Quentin wasn’t into him like that. He was going through a rough patch with Alice and Eliot was there by circumstance. 

 

They were best friends and cared about each other of course but that’s all. Nothing beyond it. 

 

Quentin was just tired from the quest and needed a day or two to recover. 

 

Eliot didn’t want it to become more awkward between them than it already was. 

 

“Why does it matter?” Quentin tried again. Eliot admired his persistence but he wasn’t thinking clearly. 

 

“Don’t be naive. Of course it matters.” Suddenly the throne room was much more interesting to Eliot than it had ever been. Anything to avoid the hurt in Q’s eyes. 

 

“Okay...I...I’m sorry.” Eliot glanced at his best friend, his  _ soul mate _ as he wiped a tear out of his eye.

 

He swallowed audibly, repressing the urge to take Q into his arms. 

 

Maybe this choice wasn’t right but no going back on it now. They had to keep moving forward for Fillory. 

 

“Come on, we gotta find Margo and Fen.” Eliot stood, hand out for Quentin who took it, eyes still cast to the ground. 

 

Eliot’s heart hurt but he tried to make it lighter. 

 

“So, peaches and plums, huh?” Quentin’s smile was all El needed for the moment. 


End file.
